beautiful stranger
by lazyfox21
Summary: being in love to the person that your family wants to kill how would that be...
1. summary

Beautiful stranger

This will be a oc and AU, THE CHARACTERS IS NOT MINE AND THE PLOT…

Naruto's life is full of suffering from her family. Her father burn half of her face while her sister slam her face to the wall so that it would balance. She didn't try to communicate to other people because they just got scared of her.

But when she heard her father and her siblings have a bad plan to one "sasuke uchiha" she goes in there to warn him. She didn't realize that the guy is young and handsome.

Then she realize that she like the guy, but she cant do anything about it coz she didn't have any thing to be proud of, and sasuke will be just dream…


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

When Kushina Uzumaki heard the familiar sound of the car of Danzo Shimura in front of the very private and isolated rest house in La union,She is desperately looking for away to escape.

Her life is like a living hell for the last two months.

It's just a few weeks since her wedding with Minato Namikaze and she is pregnant. When her ex boyfriend Danzo kidnap her and bring her in his rest house. Due to the stress of being imprisoned in the four corner of the house she will have a premature birth.

That is the reason why Danzo is forced to leave to find a midwife early in the morning. she is so afraid . she beg him to bring her to the hospital . if she gave birth early she is sure that the baby will need the facility of the hospital. her stomach is hurting. she know that she is already in labor, that's why she ask danzo for a midwife.

The past two months, she hoped and believed that if ever she do everything he wants she will be free. But it turns out it wasn't like that to Danzo, instead he thinks that the baby is just a hindrance to the both of them.

She got scared on what he said in the past few days.

" _after you give birth there would be no more hindrance when we go to america. I'll find someone to take care of that, if you don't do what i want that baby will be perish. "_

He is serious. She knows that, that what his real plan.

'' _i know that you feel that baby i just say hindrance. Don't worry the baby will be gone. Soon. ''_ when he smile she really feel a deep hatred towards him.

she can't even phantom why she fell in love with that man. they are childhood friend.

when they are still a child, in her mind anzo is the one for her. their was the kind of life every person would dream of. rich family, close friend and their family is a business partners. all of that made an anticipation in her heart and mind that they will have a happy ending.

they grew up together with the equally rich friends. but her attention is solely in Danzo. tall, dark, and handsome; smart, have strong business sense. a winner all thew way. that's the qualities that she is looking for.

Even Though' she is not inferior to him. she is beautiful, talented knowledgeable in social etiquette that is expected to the future wife of the future CEO of the big business that is own of the family of Danzo.

Until she got to college, they were promise to one another. two years before graduation, she notice something in his personality. He started to act funny and always staring to the air. His grades are falling until he drop out.

She knows that he is into the drugs. She Tried to stop him but he doesn't want to. He got addicted to it to the point that her parents are starting to become uncomfortable to the idea of him being their child spouse. Until her parents started to introduce her to other male in their social brackets. But Danzo is her dream. He is the one that she wants, and she love him when he started to do some Petty comes, her parents totally islike him.

But not her.

She really loves him. He encourage her to run away in her graduation day. In the next few months she felt all the suffering when all of her money and jewelry are already gone.

He started hitting her and force her to find a job. She take it all. But when he came home one night with the two guys to be a Prostitute, that's when reality came in. She wakes up in her craziness. No one can help Danzo. He was too far gone by then, and she is the reason.

Even though the guys already Paid Danzo, she beg them to help hero get back to her family. In their mortification for being accused of the crime of kidnapping, when Danzo leave, they take her to the police station. They leave her there to be reunited with her family.

It took her a lot of time to get over Danzo.

Her study gothot deal for one yea, but it came as a blessing when she got to know Minato Namikaze. He take up law.

She didn't hide anything to him. He was a nice, decent man that came from a conservative family. And he accept all of it.

He woo her for a few months. They became steady for four years. She didn't heard any news came from Danzo since then. Minato is already a layer and helping their family business which is exporting processes food, when all of a sudden Danzo came back.

When they saw each other again she took her breath away. Apparently, after what happen, his family put him in rehab because of the shame to her family. He got out of rehabilitasyon he stay in the farm where he helped to developed a fruit farm. They made him manage it. As it turned out, he was good at running a business.

And after five year, he came back to her life. Her knees are shaking, she remember all of their memories together. The intended feeling, what they went through together.

She still doesn't forget about him.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she came back to him. She broke up with Minato and she goes to Danzo. All of her craziness came back to Danzo.

It's been a month since she discovered that he is still not shopping on using drug. But she is crazy for him, even using it.

She abandon her job and go with him. It's been a year since it happen. Then he and her got into a quarrel that she stay in a hotel when she saw Minato in there.

He have a convention ther. It came to the point that he didn't recognize her. She look like a drug addiction and he made sure she felt that was what she was in his eyes.

He is Politeknikong when he ask her of a coffee. For some absurd reason, she accept it even though she knew that he is against about it. They chatted.

He escorted her to her hotel room. She tried to invited him in but he refuse. When he leave, she look herself in the mirror. She saw how pathetic she looks like.

They say when you fall in love, it should bring out the best to that person. But why in the past year, she look like that? She feel so down and incomplete?

she didn't come back to Danzo, when she heard that he is looking for her, she made a decision. she will go back get into rehabilitasyon, and clean up her act.

Danzo didn't come after her as usual. For almost two years she tried to Sober up. That's when Minato came back to her life. She had welcome him with open arms. After that, it have taken only four months to announced their engagement.

two weeks before her marriage, Danzo came back. he ask her to run away. She admits it she still love him and she would probably never overcome what she felt for him. Sh come with him but they didn't got married.

After four days, she left and came back in manila. Minato understand that she got a cold feet coz their wedding is coming near.

Their wedding got finish.

They got a honeymoon baby. She didn't regret marrying Minato. The past seven months is such a bliss.

Until Danzo came back and beg her to came with him. By then she knows that her craziness is finally over. She denied his request. But obviously, he didn't take it kindly.

She's been kidnapped and brought to their private village in La Union. No one will suspect him that he is the one that got her. As far as everyone is concerned, they don't have any communication. Not since he came back to bicol.

Now there she is, paring the price for not telling everything to Minato. If ever she tell him that Danzo is pestering her.

But she is scared that Danzo will tell to minato that he is the one with her when she is missing. She didn't want her husband to leave her. She is afraid of what will Danzo say to Minato for them to broke apart.

And now she is in hell with the demon Danzo.

She could taste her blood from the new world in her mouth. She have a bad feeling, she knows he will gave birth now.

"i need to escape''

From the bedside that she is lying in, she got the long metal from one of the cabinet. ITIS staying there for long because Danzo is always there and she is scared to Danzo of knowing her plan. But she knows that he will leave. The desperation force her to remove it.. Now that she hold it even though she is scored she need to escape-with her baby.

She heard the guy talking to someone while going to her room. It didn't have a lock from the inside.

She stay in the door side. Slowly the door is opening from the outside. She Slowly rise the metal. She saw the familiar curly hair of Danzo. He is calling her.

She hit him with all of her. She hit him again for reassurance that the hit is fatal.

She is breathless while looking at him. She is holding her stomach when she look at the doctor with him. She knew him. He is their family doctor.

''k-kushina? ''

"help me" while on the verge of crying. At last after two months of imprisonment she saw a familiar face.

"oh my god… '' he hurriedly come to her.

She could feel she would collapse when he hold her.

''i-im giving birth… ''

''we might not reach the hospital, why don't you lie down in bed'' he said.

"no! " she is crying. ''if i gave birth hear, i might not see my husband and family''

He look at her. He let go of her hand and go to Danzo who is still in the floor. He open the bag that he is carrying and set the via and infection. He give it to Danzo.

''can you walk? ''

She nod. She go to Danzo and get the keys the key to her freedom.

In god's grace, she didn't saw danzo's men in the vicinity. They heard the voices in the Kitchen. Having difficult to bring her to the car. Thank God IT IS put in the front house. When they got out the guard didn't see them while they are having a conservative and cigarettes.

Slowly getting in the car. The doctor is the one who is diving. the guards just look in the car when it started the engine. Because it is inside, they didn't saw who is in the drivers r seat. They even open up the gate for them.

In a few breath shopping seconds the car of Danzo is already out of the gate.

It's been one hour since they got out of the place. She just relaxed when she saw many cars.

'' i will brought you to the hospital, then i will call the police then Minato. ''

She didn't even manage to answer him. When her stomach hurt again. She is not sure on what is happening in her surrounding any more. She just feel the car stop and he got off. Someone left her and bring her in the hospital.

It's like her body will be torn in two in the moment. She wants to fight her losing her consciousness but she lost. She lost her consciousness in the delivery room.

S~s

''sleep already? '' Minato ask.

She got to the bed and lie down while reading the magazine. ''yes, a while ago, i can't even leave her, She's an angel. ''

''she is truly is''he said. ''after all what happen, there is no question about how special you two are. ''

She didn't said anything after that. Instead she hug him. ''even now, after five months, I'm still afraid, waking up in the Nightmare that Danzo gave me. '

'

''it's all over now. He is gone. '' while holding her.

She open her eyes in what he said _no it will never be over, while i'm still alive, i'll still remember what my weakness to Danzo can do. Unhappiness._ That is what she thought while biting her lip. And again she goes back in time while she is still with Danzo.

She is brought to the hospital, but due to the stress that gives other women she got bleeding that can't control via Caesarean section. The doctors is being forced to do the hysterectomy to her. They would never have another baby anymore. Only naruto is their only child.

She also close her eyes to that thought.

'' are you still thinking on what happen? ''

She didn't answer, she just hold him. There are thoughts in her head that she can't tell him.

Those four days will remain a secret to Minato… until she die. Its enough that Danzo will never Bother them any more.

He didnt hot arestado. She didn't even file a case against him. His parents beg her to forgive him because he is not in his right mind. He just did that because he loves her.

Minato didn't want to, but get war to her parents that's why he agree. Danzo is send to america far from her.

She stay in the hospital for one week, but naruto will stay there for two months before they can get her out. They visit her every day. She promise to herself that whatever happens, she will ever happens, she will never put her daughter's life in dancer.

She is still holding Minato until she fall asleep. She feel that he fix her, put the bading and kiss her. She smile and sleep again.

S~s

''SIR… ! MA'AM… !''

Thetis what they heard when they were up. It's just day break and it's the wake up call of their maid Melly.

''oh my god, oh my god… !''

Minato got up fast and open their door. ''what? ''

''sir… '' the maid said while tearing up.

''Naruto room is on fire! Mygod! ''

When she heard that their daughter's name, she got up fast and go with Minato.

It's just bedside their bed room. When they got there. They saw that the nursery is burning.

''Naruto!'' she is shouting to go there but like Minato they are stopping theme. They didn't see the baby sister and naruto because it's like hell inside ''naruto! Naruto!... No! ''

the last thing she remember that day is when Minato hug her. but she is calling away to save their child.


	3. Chapter 1

**the characters and the lot is not mine...**

Chapter 1

In the small cottage near the river side in the deep **forest** of the villa Reviera. Its already midnight but Mina still cant sleep. She is looking in the picture, of Sasuke Uchiha that she is keeping. In the picture he is beside of the other businessman but he is only the younger looking and handsome.

She is straring at the photo by using the candle light coz she cant stop her self.

Because the longer she look at it the more he lookm handsome. He is good looking, its like he is one of those models in her old magazine.

She look up and remove some of her hair in her burn face. If ever she is in house-alone-that is the only time that she can tie her hair for her to feel comfortable. After her hair is done she look at his picture. She would never got tired looking at him.

Its been 6 months since she heard his name, that is when her father mention his name. She is feeding some of the animals in the barn when she heard it with her siblings, she is holding her breath so that they wouldn't know that she is there.

Since then, she always heart the name of " Sasuke Uchiha ". She also heard that they are plotting against him-her father Danzo and her siblings Suigetsu and Karin

He got her curiosity. Base on what she heard he is their rival in their business. He is above their fathers resort business. Last month, she heard that he deleted her father in the position of being president of the resort owners association in the northern area. The position which is her father clinging for 10 years.

Now is the only time that he got lost to a "newbie". Her father is holding a news paper at that time. He is hitting it while cursing Sasuke.

"that mother fucker! He have the guts to tell the board that he would make a investigation team to investigate the sabotaging of some of the resorts. He didn't even try to hide that he is accusing me! Us!"

"that bastard! Who does he think he is?' Suigetsu said.

"he is destroying our plans dad. What should we do? The other resorts owner are starting to team up with him. The old geezer's are no longer there, they are already been replace by their children, and they believe in that sasuke! "

"they would never believe in him anymore when that Bastard is already dead. " their father said to Karin.

"what? You'll kill him? "

Her whole body got chill on what Suigetsu said. Its like its not the first time they plan-do-something like this.

"well he is a rival, besides his resort is growing well get bankrupt because of him."

"how will you gonna do it, dad?"

"we need to plan this right…"

Their voices got weaker. She close her eyes. She didn't have a doubt that the guy will die. Their cruelty is on a different level.

When the three left the barn that is the only time she breath. She saw the news paper that Suigetsu is holding. She get it and look at the picture. That is the first time she saw Sasuke Uchiha.

He is good looking. She heard in her family that he is still young, but not that young. He looks like about 26 a few years younger than her.

She is staring at it. She cant help her self but to get jealous. He is young but already a successful one. He is like Suigetsu and Karin, she a wealthy life, powerful, and confident. Even though, she feel safe with him, not like with her siblings. His smile is different, like its true not fake like her siblings.

When she saw his picture that day, she feel he didn't deserve to die. That her father and siblings plan should failed.

She close her eyes. She didn't know how, but she is sure that she needs to help him,. In any way possible to keep him safe.

While looking at his picture, she is having a mix emotion, admiration and worry for him. They are in the barn when she heard their plan. Two weeks after that, some of the committee members of the association with their attorney they want to investigate some of the financial records that her father is holding.

It shouldn't have happen, according to their father.

"he is in La Peregrina resort in 3 days, dad. He will stay there for the grand reopening of it. He is the personal guest of uncle Asuma of Shikamaru and Choji. " Karin said. "we are also invited if you really want dad we can finish him there. I can find a way to do it. "

"what if he escape? "

" have Suigetsu and his men on stand by. We will apprehend him, and make it look like kidnap for ransom. I'm sure his parents will pay, even if he is a corps floating in their resort. If that happens we have money, and our problem will be solve with out any one suspecting us. "

"that is what I like about you Karin. You're not just smart but also beautiful. " their father said with a smile to his face. "and the moves is to you're brother. "

"right. Ill go to La Peregrina, dad. No one will suspects us if he got accident in there coz you're not there. "

" but I also like the kidnapping scenario that you said. " happily replied by their father. "before he die ill make it sure he will know who is Danzo Shimura. "

They stay longer in the barn like they did before. She felt so weak in the bone because of what she heard. She want to vomit literally because her stomach cant take what they said.

In all her suffering in their hand, this is not new to her. There is not even a single molecule is not afraid to them. But if Sasuke get hurt, that is what she cant take. She need to do something to help him.

But how will she do that? Even in the mansion she is not allowed to get in. She is not even allowed to get out of their land in La Union.

Even though she know the way in other resort-the the La Peregrina- where did she look for Sasuke, even if she can go there he will only report that he saw a freak and scaring him, surely the owners will know that she goes there and they will tell it to their father.

Even thinking of what will happen to her she already got scared.

She hold the other half of her face. It is burn from forehead to chin. Also her eyelid is close because her father burn her face to the burning barbecue pit, when she is still 11 years old.

She can still remember it, he is drink. He is drinking with some of their guest . She heard that they are having whole they are ganging up at her father because of a woman named "Kushina". Then he stand, left his guest and is looking for her.

She didn't see him because her back is facing him. He didn't even make a sound when he get there she just feel that he by her hair and slam her face in the barbecue pit.

She close her eyes. Then her heart beat accelerate. She nod to her self. Its been 15 years since it happen, but it is still fresh in her memory. Like its just happen yesterday.

The pain and the hurt that she feel is buried in her heart. She remember some of the stories that some of the maids tell her in the mansion. After what her father did to her, he just left and go back to the guest.

She take a deep breath-repeatedly-to Calm her self. Then she remember what happen to the other half of her face.

Karin finish what her father started 15 years ago.

When she is 15 years old, she saw Karin with her friends rising a bicycle. They made fun of her. When she avoid them she got angry. They run after her and gang up against her. Her friends hold her while Karin is staring her face in the mango tree. They didn't stop until her face got bleed,. Then they left.

Then she got blame after that.

Now she accept that she is ugly, but she still feel bad about it. If her Aunt Mei didn't secretly help her, she is already been dead. The medicine that she receive is not enough when her face got burn and they didn't give her anything when Karin destroyer her face.

She is secretly being help by her Aunt Mei before. She bus medicine and bring some food to her. Only the maid are the ones who are helping her.

When she got 16, her father kick her out in the maid quarter where she grow up. She is too ugly and he get piss off when he sees her.

He troy her in the cottage where she is staying right now. She is so scared because she is alone. But she got the hang of it. But now all she want is to stay there so that her father and siblings didn't see her.

The authorities didn't receive any complaints against him about her. But she understand it. Because they are afraid to her father. He is powerful and influence that's why no one oppose him. But it didn't stop some of the workers to help her.

Some of the help her to fix her house. Some of the maid bring her some foods. When she turn a teen she receive some rice and money from aunt mei.

She remember her family

Base on some of the villagers. Her father leave for 3 years. He stay in America for 1 year then go back to Bicol and build a business.

After 2 years, he came back with her, with the news that he got married in Bicol, but the woman left him and get all of his money.

She is that child.

Her aunt mei's father is a new business man in their place. When she first saw him, she fall for him already. She is the one who woo him. Her dedication came to fruitful when he decode to Marry him.

And that is the only time that she got to know the real him.

There is no love in his fathers heart. To their relationship is pure disaster, but because aunt mei loves him, she didn't leave even though her family is convincing her.

Later on she gave birth to Suigetsu and Karin. They inherit the his mannerism and cruelty.

Aunt mei live her life of being afraid of her child and husband. She learn to turn a blind eye even though some of the villagers' said her husband is having an affair, and some times his mistress is staying in the rest house that they own.

Even in the beginning she turn a blind eye on what is her husband is doing to her. Then she started to help her.

She understand why she only help her in secret. She is afraid to her own husband. Like her, she is only following What their "lord" want. In her whole life, she didn't saw any kindness that her father give her. He didn't even send her to school or anything that he gave to Suigetsu and Karin.

Unlike her she is only living on what the other people left off.

She only manage to learn something when she started to leave in the cottage. She started to work for the workers of the villa. One of them is married to a teacher. She taught her for 5 years. She teach her how to read, write, how to speak ion English, even numbers. It takes two hours per day.

Since then, she get all the reading materials that she can get. Those are her only companions.

Even though she wants to leave the villa Reviera. She didn't know their place. She is afraid to go out because she know that the other cruel people will only call her monster.

She is afraid that she can go to even more crueler people that's why he settled in that place, always following what her father and siblings want.

She take a look in Sasukes picture.

She know that her father will kill her if he learn her plan to help him. But she have to. Its her obligation to help him not because her heart said so but because it is the rigththng to do.

That's why even though she is scared, she made a plan and she will do it in the morning.

S~s

In her fathers order, Mina go to the mansion. Its been so many years since she steel foot to that place. As far as her aunt mei is concern, she didn't want her to go their because she is afraid of what her children and husband will do other. She didn't even paid a mind of it because since after what Karin did he let her on her own, and didn't hurt her. He let her on her own house near the river.

Its like her forgotten her in the passing years. Now is the only time he remember her. They are lack of hand in cleaning the mansion for the incoming members of the association to investigate their property.

She's been called by her aunt mei. Now is the time to war Sasuke. She goes there very early. It makes her happy because her father leave the mansion since the other night to talk to some of his friends in the association.

"you will clean his office, Mina. Then help the others to clean the guest house. " her aunt mei said, showing that she really pushing her away to the house. Even now, she knew that she is still uncomfortable to her. She is the proof of the cruelty of her husband and her own son.

"right, aunty" her hair is free from its restrain that time.

"you will be with Jonathan to clean it. "

"yes"

"finish your breakfast then do it fast, ok?

She just nod. She understand her worry.

When she finish her coffee and bread she do her job. Later on, some of the maid get Jona to help them to clean the other part of the mansion.

That is the only time that she needs. When the other two left she leave the cleaning materials and she go to her father desk. She is trembling in fear, but she have to do it.

She get the calling card of sasuke Uchiha she read the information in it. She saw the office number. She get a piece of paper them write it coz she know that if she call him in there the other maid will hear her.

She return the calling card and hide the paper. She is wiping the table when Jona came back. When she know that she didn't have any chance of calling him. She finish her work then go to the guest house. She is alone when she started cleaning it.

She have to call him fast. Its just a warning she didn't have to introduce her self.

She smile on her own.

Even though she didn't see him in personal, it is fine with her. What is more important is he is alive and safe from her father and siblings.

She goes to the second floor of the house. She get a chance to be alone. She get the piece of paper them dial his number.

She take a deep breath, then feel her surroundings. When she didn't hear any noise, then she knows that the coast is clear. She call to his office.

 **sorry for mistakes...**


	4. AN

**an**

 **sorry guys but this story need to be edit...**


End file.
